


The portrait

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Español de España, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Leonardo Da Vinci - Freeform, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Spanish, angst maybe, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: Leonardo da Vinci tiene un amigo peculiar, que un día, le pide una cosa aun más peculiar. Él no tiene problema en dejarle su casa porque estará de viaje, pero tiene curiosidad, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién puede ser invitado al escondite de un demonio?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto surgió de una imagen que me pasaron por whatsapp de una edición especial de Good Omens donde salía un cuadro de Aziraphale y Crowley como dos retratos independientes que, si se ponen juntos, son en realidad uno solo.
> 
> Esta es la url de la imagen: https://teawithghosts.tumblr.com/post/186675506482/the-definitive-good-omens-ineffable-edition-book 
> 
> Espero que se vea la foto...
> 
> ¡Disfruta!

Italia, 1507

Leonardo Da Vinci, un anciano por los devenires de la época a sus 55 años, estaba repasando los pinceles que iba a meter en su alforja. En ese momento, preparaba un rápido viaje a la villa de su tío, Francesco. Era hijo ilegítimo, pero por suerte, su querido tío le había hecho heredero universal de su patrimonio, por lo cual, y pese a la queja de sus primos, tenía que ir a reclamar su parte.

Le alegraba pensar que podría tomarse un respiro monetario gracias a esa pequeña ayuda divina. O demoniaca, según la iglesia. Con sus pinceles ya protegidos, caminó hasta su alforja, pasando por delante de un cuadro a medio pintar.

Alguien llamó a la puerta a mediodía, y él se acercó sin prisa alguna. Al abrir la puerta, un caballero de rojo pelo, extraños anteojos negros, y ropa a juego sonrió en su entrada. Leonardo abrió los brazos con una sonrisa.

-Ciao, Crowley, mio amico. – Sonrió, dando dos besos y un fuerte abrazo al citado pelirrojo. El aludido sonrió con un cabeceo.

-Leonardo, come stai?

-Bene, bene, adelante. – El hombre le dejó pasar, y juntos entraron hasta el taller del pintor. – ¿A qué se debe tu visita, muchacho? No te esperaba hoy, sabes que me marcho de la ciudad unos días.

-Precisamente por eso vengo, amigo mío. – Ambos se sentaron en dos butacas junto a algunos cuadros. Crowley se frotó discretamente la nariz; el olor a aguarrás siempre le picaba al principio. – Porque tú te vas.

-No seas malo, hombre, no pienso venderte más bocetos. – Comentó, mirando la pintura a medio retocar de la Signora di Giocondo. El recién llegado negó sin interés.

-Descuida, sé que no has bebido como para sonsacarte eso. No, la razón por la que vengo es… ¿Tienes a alguien que te cuide la casa estos días?

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, ya sabes los tiempos que corren, estás en medio de una peleílla política de agárrate y no te menees entre Francia, Italia… En fin, tú ya me entiendes. – Explicó. – ¿No te preocupa que en tu ausencia te quiten algo?

-Pues no, ni había pensado en eso. ¿Debería contratar a alguien? – El pelirrojo sonrió.

-¡Claro que no! Yo me ofrezco a cuidar tu estudio, total, son solo unos días. ¿Qué me dices?

-Digo que algo tramas, amigo. Me has ayudado a convertirme en el pintor más famoso de toda Italia, y siempre supe que no lo harías gratis. – Con un leve renqueo, el pintor se puso en pie. Crowley se quitó las gafas, mostrando sus ojos; unos amarillos ojos de serpiente. – Eres un demonio malo. Me pides cosas antes de darte mi alma en el momento de mi muerte.

-Eso ya me lo has dado, Leonardo, y hace mucho. Esta vez solo pido cobijo en tu casa los días que no estés en ella, y sabes que yo no te rompería nada jamás.

-Eso dicen mis aprendices, y siempre acaban trayendo a alguna lozana joven que da una patada a algún cuadro y lo tira al suelo. – Suspiró, colocando un cuadro grande a un lado. El demonio se puso en pie y le ayudó a cargarlo. Entre ambos lo acercaron a un rincón del taller. – Aunque reconozco que me sorprende que tú vayas a hacer lo mismo.

-No es una jovencita, Leonardo. – Suspirando, el pelirrojo miró el enorme cuadro que acababan de mover; probablemente, hasta un gigante podría esconderse detrás. – Es… Alguien de ahí fuera.

-¿Fuera? ¿Un extranjero? ¿Un exiliado?

-Algo así. Es fan de tus cachivaches, y le he prometido que podría verlos, y no tocarlos, mientras tú estuvieras fuera. – Con toda su habilidad para la mentira, juntó sus manos ante él, en tono suplicante. – Por favor. Jamás te dañaría un cuadro, un modelo volador, una escultura, nada. Será como si no hubiera venido nadie. Porfa.

Leonardo estudió al demonio con interés. Le gustaba su apariencia; esos ojos siempre habían sido algo que había tenido prohibido pintar, pero solo por verlos, valía la pena ceder a sus caprichos. Y, de todos modos, se lo debía.

-Va bene, puedes quedarte aquí estos días. Pero si algo desaparece o se mueve de su sitio…

-Lo sabrás y me pegarás, y yo te dejaré. – Contento, Crowley dio una palmada al aire. – Estupendo, verás, cuando vuelvas, tu casa estará impecable. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Después de comer, no quiero que se me haga de noche.

-Perfecto entonces. ¿La llave? – Suspirando con cansancio, el pintor le dio una llave de su taller que guardaba en un cajón. – Bien. Nos veremos, amigo. Suerte en tu travesía, y ojalá heredes mucho.

-Ciao, Crowley.

El humano lo vio irse, con sus gafas de nuevo en su sitio, y un andar contento. Miro el reloj que adornaba su entrada, el único en su casa, con una leve duda. Si un demonio quería meter a alguien en su casa, podría ser de todo menos un humano. ¿Y si el mismo Satán se presentaba allí?

Qué curiosidad le dio. ¿Sería bello? ¿Horroroso? Abriendo la puerta, llamó a un chaval que pasaba por allí. Le envió con un mensaje a su cochero; saldrían más tarde de lo previsto. Quería ver a quién metía el demonio Crowley en su casa.

+++

El sol acababa de caer, y el pintor suspiraba con aburrimiento. Tenía algo de sueño; toda la emoción se estaba desvaneciendo. Escondido en la planta de arriba, miraba por la ventana, esperando ver el resplandor rojo del pelo del demonio por la calle por la que siempre solía venir. Hasta que, tras un bostezo, lo vio.

Sintiendo su corazón botar como loco en su pecho, bajó las escaleras cuaderno de bocetos en mano. No oiría ni vería nada desde la planta alta, y maldición, había contado mal el tiempo; sus piernas no bajaban escalones con eficiencia. Pero se sintió joven, e incluso sonreía, cuando se metió, en su taller, tras el enorme lienzo de un cuadro que estaba pintando.

Ese escondite le recordaba a sus viejos tiempos, cuando era niño, y gastaba bromas a los adultos de su entorno.

Crowley entró solo, con una cesta de mimbre. Curioso, se asomó todo lo que pudo para ver mejor. En su taller, justo en el centro, en un parpadeo se encendieron todas las luces posibles, y una mesa con dos sillas apareció delante del pelirrojo; era la mesa en la que él comía, con cada asiento en una punta. De la cesta, el hombre sacó un bol, que colocó a modo de frutero. Entonces lo llenó con fruta, y sacó platos, velas, cubiertos, y algunos manjares.

Así que era una mujer, pensó con decepción el pintor. Tal vez fuera una diablesa, lo cual siempre podía venir bien como futuras referencias para sus cuadros. O, ¿y si Satán era una mujer?

Crowley puso algunas flores en un florero, pero las miró de forma crítica. No parecía gustarle ese adorno. Dio un respingo muy llamativo cuando oyó dos golpes a la puerta. En pánico, el pelirrojo cogió el jarrón y, con flores y todo, lo lanzó por la ventana que tenía al lado.

Leonardo aguantó la risa; parecía una dama esperando a su amado. Crowley se quitó las gafas, guardándoselas en la ropa, y caminó a la puerta. Fuera quien fuera, debía conocer su origen para abrir así, lo cual le dio más curiosidad.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó burlón, a sabiendas de quién era. Leonardo agudizó el oído, sintiendo la curiosidad corroerle.

-Sabes muy bien quién soy, demonio. Por favor, no me hagas esperar, aquí fuera las paredes tienen ojos.

El pintor abrió y cerró la boca, extrañado. La voz que se oyó, cantarina pero nerviosa, era de un hombre. Se asomó de nuevo, viendo la mesa, el resto de su taller, y al fondo, la entrada a este. Crowley abrió con una sonrisa orgullosa, y una figura encapuchada entró con prisa. Él cerró sin aguantar una risita.

-Eres más llamativo así que vestido normal, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Me temo que no. Toda precaución es poca. – Sentenció el recién llegado. Leonardo vio, con toda la luz de que disponía el taller, la capucha bajar.

Un hombre de pelo corto, rubio platino, se mostró indignado mientras se quitaba el atuendo de “camuflaje” que llevaba. Mientras lo doblaba cuidadosamente sobre su brazo, pudo comprobar que su ropa era algo más pomposa que la de Crowley; y toda en colores claros. Parecía un príncipe al lado de un mafioso. Lo único que destacaba en él, aparte de la claridad de toda su apariencia, era que llevaba un libro y un pergamino en la mano.

El pelirrojo lo guió al taller con una mano, y él se escondió un poco más. El hombre, que rondaba la edad del demonio, entró lentamente, admirando cuadros y papeles con la boca abierta. Crowley lo seguía de cerca, sonriendo con orgullo. Parecía que mostraba un logro.

-Oh, vaya. ¿De verdad este es el taller de Leonardo?

-Impresiona, ¿verdad? Tan cierto como que ha caído la noche. ¿Me permites? – El rubio le dio su capa, y dejó el libro en el centro de la mesa, entre los platos de comida. Crowley dejó la prenda sobre una silla junto a un escritorio y lo miró de reojo. – ¿Ese es el libro que quieres que Leonardo te firme?

-Sí, pero sin prisa, ya sabes. Es un tratado de pintura que ha escrito él, primera edición, por supuesto. He oído que ha dejado la ciudad unos días.

-Así ha sido, para recibir una herencia. De su tío, creo. – Asintió Crowley con desinterés. Leonardo volvió a asomarse un poco.

Le resultaba llamativo el lenguaje no verbal de esos dos. El rubio estaba obnubilado con su taller – lo cual le honraba –; pero el demonio se movía lo justo, y solo alrededor de él. Admiraba sus reacciones, cosa muy curiosa, porque nunca le había visto hacer algo así. Jamás. Parecía más interesado en él que en otra cosa.

-La cena está servida, ángel. – Señaló el demonio. El pintor se tapó la boca de la sorpresa. – Elige sitio.

-Hm. – Dejando el pergamino sobre el libro, miró ambas sillas. – No están… No sé. ¿Como muy lejos?

-Oh… – Sorprendido, Crowley levantó las cejas. – ¿Lejos?

-Sí, bueno, la mesa es muy larga. Nos costará hablar.

-Como siempre te quejas de que soy muy pesado… – El rubio arrugó la nariz poniéndose rojo; parecía que le habían pillado robando. El demonio, henchido de orgullo como un pavo, se acercó a una de las sillas.

Leonardo abrió su cuaderno mientras observaba. El rubio había sido llamado “Ángel”. ¿Sería acaso uno real? ¿Por eso había llegado oculto? ¿Se trataba de una amistad peligrosa? ¿O de un amor prohibido? El chico no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común; solo era… Mediocre en cuanto a aspecto. No tenía ojos dorados, ni halo, ni alas, ni nada. Aunque bueno, Crowley no tenía cola ni cuernos. Que él supiera, al menos.

Esbozó sus siluetas mientras ellos ponían las dos sillas, una al lado de la otra, en la misma cara de la mesa. Se pusieron de manera que el taller quedaba en todo su esplendor delante de ellos; por lo que Leonardo, a su vez, los veía de frente. Estaba tan concentrado, que los vio sentarse a cámara lenta. La sonrisa del demonio era tranquila, confiada. Confiaba en esa otra persona, en ese ángel que se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa taimada, también de confianza.

Qué aventuras habrían vivido esos dos para sonreírse con ese…

¿Amor?

Leonardo miró sus bocetos. A ambos los había sentado a la mesa. Se fijó en el libro que, al parecer, tendría que firmarle a su vuelta. Decidió dibujarlo mientras Crowley cogía una manzana y le daba un bocado. Era la primera vez que él lo veía comer nada. Por su parte, el rubio se comió los manjares de la mesa con suspiros y sonrisas. Hablaron de trivialidades un rato; el demonio sirvió vino, y brindaron. Las mejillas del ángel se pusieron rojas conforme la botella perdía su contenido.

Pero, al terminar la cena, algo cambió. El ángel cogió el pergamino mientras Crowley se levantaba.

-Crowley…

-Vas a pasarlo muy bien, mira. Ven, no seas tímido. – El pelirrojo lo levantó con un cabeceo y se acercó a uno de los cuadros. – Este cuadro está casi terminado. Es una condesa de no sé dónde, su marido quiere pegar a Leonardo. Es muy lento con sus cuadros.

-Bueno, dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar. – Reconoció el ángel.

Leonardo los vio pasar de cuadro en cuadro. El pelirrojo los describía, el ángel asentía, y entonces intentaba darle el pergamino. El demonio, o se hacía el loco, o lo ignoraba a sabiendas de que era algo malo. En un momento dado, se acercó a la mesa y cogió las dos copas de vino a medio beber.

-Crowley…

-Mañana, cuando haya luz, te enseñaré su biblioteca. 

-Crowley.

-Te va a encantar. – Sonrió acercándose.

-¡Crowley! – El aludido dejó la copa a medio entregar. Su voz bajó un poco para responder.

-Azirafel, por favor...

-No puedo quedarme. – Reconoció el ángel, con todo el dolor que una voz podía transmitir. El pelirrojo debió de palidecer, por cómo bajó la cabeza. Leonardo, sintiendo su corazón en todo su cuerpo, garabateó con prisa en su cuaderno. El rubio meneó el pergamino. – Esto es… Una despedida. Para ti.

-¿No puedes alargarlo unos días? prometiste que nos veríamos, querías ver el taller de Leonardo y te lo he conseguido. – Masculló, entre molesto y suplicante. El ángel negó con aflicción.

-Ya lo he alargado mucho, querido. Has tardado mucho y no… No me dan más tiempo. – Crowley cogió el rollo de papel, intercambiándolo por la copa. – Debo partir para Inglaterra mañana mismo.

Tal vez por error, tal vez intencionadamente, la copa que le dio al ángel era la suya. No leyó el pergamino; lo lanzó a la mesa, y con un suspiro, se acercó a la ventana, acabándose la copa con un gesto. Azirafel le siguió.

-¿Y la despedida? – Preguntó con sequedad.

-Es temporal. – Aclaró él con presteza. – Solo tengo que volver ya, eso es todo. Que yo sepa no nos han pillado. – Sonrió con amargura. – Me he arriesgado mucho viniendo, pero no confiaba en nadie para avisarte. – Crowley asintió quedamente.

-Mira qué verde es el bosque que rodea esta zona de la ciudad.

El ángel miró por la ventana junto a él. Leonardo los veía casi de espaldas, pero escuchó todo lo que pudo. Incluso, con mucho cuidado, se acercó, usando los lienzos como escudos para esconderse.

-Crowley…

-Me recuerdan al jardín. ¿A ti no? – Azirafel miró por la ventana, relajando el gesto. Bebió un poco de vino, resignándose. No parecía querer irse de repente.

-Es menos verde, pero sí. Es precioso.

-No entiendo… Por qué Leonardo no usa ese paisaje para sus cuadros. ¿Has visto la Gioconda? Ha metido un puzle tras ella, son… Ilusiones ópticas, pero para mí todo eso es mierda. El jardín sí que era bonito.

-¿Lo dices antes, o después de tentar a Eva a comerse la manzana? – Crowley lo miró de soslayo. Su copa volvió a llenarse, y bebió un poco más.

-Después de tentarla yo, y de que tú los ayudaras a escapar de la ira de Dios.

Leonardo se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Crowley había sido el demonio que había dado la manzana a Eva? ¿Y el tal Azirafel lo había visto todo? La historia de esos dos era fascinante. Se conocían desde el principio de los tiempos, era inaudito. Temió que su lápiz sobre el papel lo delatara, pero aquellos dos estaban tan en su mundo que supo que no sería así.

-Lo dices como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Es que lo hiciste. – Reconoció Crowley. Azirafel lo miró duramente. – Yo hice algo bueno dándoles el conocimiento, y tú algo malo ayudándolos a esparcirlo. La liamos muy parda aquel día, tú y yo. – Ambos miraron al horizonte. La luna llena se alzaba a lo lejos, solemne.

-Bueno, supongo que Dios debió haber puesto entonces el árbol en la luna, como tu sugeriste, querido.

Crowley le miró, comprobó Leonardo, con una sonrisa. El ángel le sonrió también, y los dos se rieron tontamente. Pero la risa terminó, y se miraron con nostalgia.

-Ahora sí, he de irme. A medianoche sale mi carruaje. Nos… ¿Vemos en Inglaterra?

-Claro. Yo dejaré Italia en una o dos semanas, a lo sumo. – El ángel y el demonio volvieron a la mesa. Leonardo reptó tras su cuadro, asustado por haber sido descubierto.

Por suerte, no fue así. Azirafel se puso su capa, y juntos fueron a la puerta. El pelirrojo le cogió la mano un instante. Entonces el rubio se dio la vuelta, y le dio dos besos. Así se despedían dos amigos en Italia. Leonardo lo sabía, aunque también vio los besos que se dieron.

Cogidos de las manos, como si uno no quisiera irse, y el otro no quisiera dejarlo ir. Fueron en las mejillas, pero duraron un poco más de lo correcto. Y luego se miraron a los ojos. Se iban a echar de menos.

-Conforme los humanos se multiplican, nos es más difícil vernos. – Reconoció Azirafel. – Dios sigue estando muy presente en todas partes.

-Lo sé, ángel. No dejas de recordármelo. – Azirafel se tapó la cabeza con la capucha.

-En Inglaterra, en Londres, van a construir un teatro magnífico. The Globe, se llamará. Podríamos vernos allí, entre la multitud nadie nos verá. – El pelirrojo asintió.

-Aún quedan casi 90 años para eso. Pero menos es nada, ¿no?

-Tal vez nos veamos antes, si nuestros jefes nos mandan al mismo lugar. Dame el libro entonces.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, el ángel se marchó. Crowley esperó unos segundos, quieto, delante de la puerta. Después caminó desganado a la mesa. Las copas seguían donde las habían dejado antes de despedirse; y con ellas, el libro y el rollo de papel.

Con una mueca, se sentó en una de las sillas, y lo abrió. Tras leer el contenido, gruñó, y para suerte del pintor, levantó la voz y lo releyó en voz alta, con algo de burla en cada palabra. Como si imitara su voz en tono jocoso.

-“Querido Crowley: Debo partir ya. En mi Lado no entienden que pase tanto tiempo en Italia; sé que prometí esperar a que maese Leonardo se marchara para ver su taller, pero eso ellos no lo entienden. Me enfrento a una sanción, así que tengo que irme. En cuanto al asunto de nuestro acuerdo, me temo que tengo que rechazarlo una vez más. Debes entenderlo, no puedo ir por ahí tentando a la gente, querido. Eso es cosa tuya, y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario.”

Crowley hizo una pausa. Extrañamente, se puso sus gafas. Leonardo se fijó en sus ojos; cuando él se los veía, solían ser de serpiente, pero tenía aún el blanco de los ojos humanos también. Antes de dejar de verlos, eran completamente dorados. Ese fragmento fue leído de manera diferente. Crowley se tomó su tiempo en cada palabra, como si leyera algo importante. Algo valioso. Y, al mismo tiempo, como si intentara creerlo.

-“Espero, no obstante, que cuando la era de la razón llegue y la adoración a Dios se atenúe, lo haga también su presencia. Así me sentiré más cómodo viéndote. Siento que mi miedo gane esta batalla, lo siento de verdad. Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo, pero aunque lo deseo… No puedo. Cuídate. Besos, Azirafel”. Besos, dice. Besos. – Gruñó.

Leonardo sintió algo llenar la habitación en ese instante; era una mezcla entre frustración y dolor. Tal vez había también abandono, no lo sabía. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo tristeza por el demonio. Era amigo de un ángel, esquivo a su vez por su temor a Dios.

Cogiendo la botella con la mano, se la acabó de un largo trago. Y entonces, con una mueca, acercó el papel a una de las velas de la mesa. La llama tocó el papel, y lo hizo arder. El demonio lo puso entonces en uno de los platos, y lo vio consumirse por las llamas con lentitud. Después, tambaleante, chasqueó los dedos.

Todo se quedó como estaba. Él, por otra parte, se acercó con un tambaleo a la Gioconda. La señaló acusador, su voz perdida por el alcohol.

-¿Y tú de qué coño te ríes? Estás preñada de uno que no es tu marido, a mí no me la das. Cuanto más santurrón parece uno… – Paró de hablar solo para poder lanzar la botella por la ventana. Esta se rompió abajo, en la calle. A lo lejos, el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad y la luna siguieron impasibles ante su rabia. – … Más odioso es. Joder.

Con pasos torpes, el demonio fue a las escaleras, y las subió. Cuando entró en el dormitorio de invitados –respetaba mucho a Leonardo como para usurparle la cama, aún sin él en la casa– y la puerta se cerró, el pintor salió de su escondite.

A tientas encontró una de sus lámparas y la encendió para poder ver, y con la tenue luz de que disponía, miró su cuaderno. En dos páginas contiguas, había acabado dibujado a cada uno. El ángel, con el pergamino. El demonio, con la manzana. Entre ambos, el libro. Se acercó al lugar en el que había estado la mesa, y para su curiosidad, buscó el libro. No lo vio, así que, vela en mano, fue al salón. Miró hacia la escalera, esperando no ser escuchado.

Cuando fue al lugar del cual había salido su mesa, la vio tal cual él la había dejado por la tarde. Salvo porque el libro estaba encima de la mesa. Cauto, se acercó y lo abrió. Azirafel tenía, efectivamente, una primera edición de uno de sus libros de pintura. Con extremo cariño, lo cogió. Y entonces miró su cuaderno.

Arrancó las hojas sin vacilar; el ángel debía dejar de tener miedo. Y tal vez él pudiera ayudar. Metió las dos hojas, una con cada uno de ellos, entre las hojas del libro, pulcramente dobladas. No quería que se notara que había algo nuevo ahí dentro. Y entonces, firmó el libro.

Suspiró. Le habría gustado ver la cara del demonio al encontrar el libro firmado. Aunque quién sabía; igual ni lo abría. Al fin y al cabo, no era suyo, ni de nada de su interés.

Salió silenciosamente de su taller, y fue hasta el cochero. Con sorpresa, vio entonces al ángel. Este subía a un carruaje con pesar en el rostro. Ya no llevaba capucha, y de hecho, miró hacia la calle de la que él provenía antes de subir. Se mostró anhelante, nervioso, y muy, pero que muy triste.

Cruzaron miradas un instante; pero lógicamente no supo reconocerle. Al fin y al cabo, él era solo un anciano cualquiera. Aun así, Azirafel sonrió educadamente, cabeceando a modo de saludo, y se metió en el carruaje. Este partió inmediatamente después. Él se tocó de nuevo el pecho. El ángel había deseado ver a su amigo al partir, y él había sido quien lo había visto.

Miró tras él; Crowley no había ido. Lástima; nunca vería cómo se sentía el ángel en la ausencia de su demonio. Con un suspiro, se dejó ayudar a subir a su carruaje. Y él también partió.

+++

Londres, 2019.

Azirafel recolocaba algunos libros. No muy lejos, en el sofá de su trastienda, Crowley se frotaba la nariz con la mano. Por culpa del polvo acumulado y una desafortunada ráfaga de viento al abrirse la puerta de la tienda, había estornudado, y chocado con una estantería, tirando algunos volúmenes al suelo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda? – Masculló, encendiendo la televisión de la trastienda.

-No, tranquilo. Ya está todo en su sitio.

Cogiendo el último, sonrió con cariño. Era un tratado de pintura de Leonardo da Vinci; una de sus más preciadas posesiones, pues estaba firmada por el mismo autor. Soñador, abrió la tapa con un suspiro. Pero frunció el ceño al notar algo raro. Con la caída, una hoja se había descolocado. Eso no podía ser, el libro estaba bien cosido y encuadernado.

Extrañado, abrió el libro por la hoja descolocada, y vio un papel doblado. Era la parte que asomaba, no era una hoja suelta. Llevando el libro a la trastienda, lo puso sobre una mesa. Crowley bajó el volumen a “Las Chicas de Oro” cuando lo vio pasar a su lado, embobado con el libro.

-¿Todo bien?

-No sé, es que… Esto… Esto no lo había visto nunca.

El demonio se levantó mientras el ángel sacaba dos hojas dobladas del libro. Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos, extrañado.

-¿Qué son esas hojas? ¿Se han caído?

-No, son… - Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que eran esas hojas.

-Hay… Que joderse, ¿es el libro de Leonardo?

-Dios mío.

El ángel desplegó los dos bocetos, firmados por la mano de Da Vinci. Con cuidado, los puso uno junto al otro. El paisaje unía ambos retratos, de un ángel y un demonio del siglo XVI, sentados en una mesa. Crowley tenía una manzana en su mano; Azirafel, un pergamino. Y entre ellos, ambos sujetaban un libro.

El ángel miró, confuso, a su amigo; este solo negó.

-Esto no es cosa mía.

-¿Cómo no va a ser cosa tuya? Te dejé este libro para que Maese Leonardo lo firmara.

-Lo sé, ángel, pero te juro que no había visto esto en la vida. – Murmuró, tocando uno de los dos papeles. – Leonardo no te vio en su vida, te lo juro.

-Esto… Es precioso. Ojalá lo hubiera visto antes. – Susurró con dolor. – La librería se quemó sin que los viera.

-Pero está reconstruida, no has perdido nada. Para muestra, los dibujos intactos. – Se quejó Crowley. Azirafel negó.

-Siento muchísimo no haber podido apreciar los originales. Estos también lo son, pero… Leonardo hizo…

-Hizo un retrato nuestro como si fuéramos un matrimonio del siglo XVI. – El ángel asintió.

-Uno precioso, todo sea dicho.

-Sí, la verdad es que es muy bonito. ¿Me das el mío?

-¿Estas loco? Jamás. – Bufó el ángel. El demonio puso una mueca de queja. – Me pertenecen.

-Oh vamos, mi cara es mía, angelito.

-De eso nada. Me los dio a mí, son míos, estaban en mi libro.

-¡Oh vamos! Los metió ahí porque yo le dejé el libro para que lo firmara, mi amistad metió ahí esos bocetos. Te doy 50 libras.

El ángel bufó, cogiendo los papeles.

-¡Atrás, demonio! Los pienso colgar aquí mismo, para verlos todos los días.

-¿Tú y quién más? ¿Gabriel cuando venga a ver por qué vagueas? Dame el mío. – El rubio renegó de forma infantil, sacándole un bufido. – ¡Azirafel! ¡No seas agarrado, eso está mal!

-¡Que no! ¡Son míos! ¡Y yo no vagueo!

El ángel empezó a recorrer la trastienda con prisa, papeles en mano, mientras el demonio lo perseguía. Se sacaron la lengua y se gruñeron por los dibujos, pero poco a poco, lo hicieron más por diversión que por otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo, y los tuviera quien los tuviera, esos bocetos eran de ambos.


End file.
